


The Winner, By A Nose

by jessebee



Series: Morpheus [3]
Category: Points - Melissa Scott & Lisa A. Barnett
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Scents & Smells, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to sneak into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winner, By A Nose

 

 

 

Nicolas Rathe let the door latch drop back, quietly, into place, and peered over at the bed. Philip Eslingen was visable only as a lump beneath the bedclothes, bundled in against the chill, his hair a glossy darkness at the top. Rathe stifled the sigh. He'd told Eslingen not to wait up for him, no reason for them both to lose sleep over his latest case and the other man so busy with the latest play, but still … it would have been nice.

 

Being completely aware that he was being both contradictory and ridiculous didn't stop him actually _feeling_ that way, though. Rathe hung up cloak and truncheon, slipped off his jerkin and heaped it on top, hung too his coat on the next peg, sparing a smile for the way he knew Eslingen would grimace at the wrinkles it would acquire. A fashionable man, Philip was, within his means, for all the silliness of it.

 

_But I love him anyway._

 

Rathe moved to the bed and divested himself of shirt and breeches, the fabrics making soft rustles as he gave the things a cursory fold, and slipped himself under the blankets. Warm. Oh, warm and smelling of Eslingen, musk and amber, and Rathe settled on his back and let the sigh come this time. If he couldn't have his bedmate awake, still the fact of his presence – sleeping, occasionally snoring lump that he was – was comfort enough, more than ….

 

The lump stirred; an arm came around Rathe's chest and a leg across his thighs, solid muscle pressed comfortingly against his side. “There you are,” Eslingen mumbled, breath tickling inside Rathe's ear.

 

“You sure?” Rathe murmured, wrapping a hand around Eslingen's forearm and stroking with a fingertip.

 

An inhaling sort of snuffle, then a rumble from somewhere deep in his leman's broad chest. “Smells like,” Eslingen said, blurrily. “Lovely.” The arm across Rathe tightened and then relaxed again as Eslingen fell back to sleep, leaving Rathe to stare up toward the ceiling with a silly smile on his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Winner, By A Nose  
> Author: jesse  
> Pairing or character(s): Nicolas Rathe/Philip Eslingen  
> Rating: Mature  
> Wordcount: ~350  
> Summary: How to sneak into bed  
> Warnings: Possible schmoop alert  
> Notes: This might just possibly be a series, which I think I shall call Morpheus, because I apparently have a fixation with getting these two into bed. To sleep, more's the pity....


End file.
